


Stable Friendships

by Morvidra



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Don't copy to another site, Female Friendship, Gen, Horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvidra/pseuds/Morvidra
Summary: Being one of the Queen's Ladies isn't an easy job. But it has its moments.





	Stable Friendships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainLordAuditor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLordAuditor/gifts).



Uline seemed to have been getting mud out of her horse’s coat for hours, although a glance at the hourglass told her it had been much less time in actual fact. She sighed, half-wishing it had taken more time so she would have an excuse to skip the official banquet that night. The thought of a hot bath was very pleasant, but the thought of then having to dress and groom herself, and be polite to local dignitaries when all she wanted to do was wolf down some food and fall asleep…

Becoming one of the Queen’s Ladies was simple – as long as you were personally invited by Queen Thayet herself. But if there was a recruitment poster, it would have called for young, unwed noblewomen who could dance, converse, embroider and keep household… as well as ride a horse, shoot a bow, and keep up with the Queen in whatever she decided to lead you into.

Sometimes Uline of Hannalof wondered why in the world she’d been invited to join. At other times, she just wondered why she’d said yes.

It was, of course, a position of great honour, and her family was very proud of her. But on days like today, riding skirts hanging in a sodden clump, boots barely visible under the mud, strands of hair clinging to her cheeks after blowing out from under her hood to obscure her rain-drenched vision…

“Excuse me,” came a soft voice. Uline, startled out of her moody thoughts, saw the bright silks of a kimono approach though the stable. “Her Majesty sends me to make certain you have not fallen into the horse trough and drowned in your weariness.” 

“Her Majesty is very kind,” Uline said, not sure if the Yamani lady – Uline was almost certain it was Yukimi – was jesting. “As are you, to come in search of my lifeless form,” she continued with a flicker of her own humour.

Yukimi bowed slightly. “In truth, we are all so weary that it would not surprise me to find any one of our party fallen asleep where she stood. I offered to come in part because I would have given great offence had I remained, and begun to snore at the table.”

Uline couldn’t help it – she giggled. Yukimi’s face remained blandly expressionless, but her eyes sparkled in the lamplight.

“Come, let us repair to our chambers,” Yukimi said. “Her Majesty has ordered that her ladies will not attend tonight’s dinner, but repair our energies in such a manner as gently-reared women must.”

“Thank all the gods,” Uline said thankfully. “As long as that doesn’t mean we don’t get fed – gently-reared or not, I could eat one of these horses.”

“Her Majesty has already given orders that a meal be provided for us in our chambers,” Yukimi said. “I fear that it will not feature horse, however.” She coughed delicately. “But perhaps – in order that no part of the horse be present for the meal – a bath, first?”

Uline snickered. “Why, my lady Yukimi, are you implying that I smell of horse?”

“My lady Uline, I would never make so rude a comment,” Yukimi said, eyes a little too wide to be convincing. “Since you raise the subject, however, it is true that your perfume appears most aptly fitted for your present setting of a stable.”

“Most politely phrased, I thank you.” Uline pushed herself upright. “Well then, lady Yukimi, will you guide me to this bath I am promised?”

“I would be delighted to do so,” Yukimi said. “Although I must make one correction first, if you do not object.”

Uline blinked. “Ah… what is the correction?” she asked with less tact than she might have used if she had been more awake.

“Simply that, to my friends, I am called simply Yuki. I would be pleased if you would address me as such.”

Months of Yamani etiquette lessons danced through Uline’s head as she tried futilely to remember the correct response. “I… am honoured that you consider me a friend,” she managed to say. “And of course I would be delighted to call you by your nickname. Please also call me Uline… Yuki.”

Yuki bowed again. “Uline. I am likewise honoured.” She straightened. “Now please, before you do youself an injury trying to remember protocol while you are famished and weary, let us repair to the keep where all of this may be remedied.” Her eyes twinkled again. “But first…”

“First, a bath,” Uline laughed. “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Purimgifts - hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [Image](https://pixabay.com/photos/horse-stable-farm-animal-barn-sun-1681714/) by [leeashby1980](https://pixabay.com/users/leeashby1980-3340543/) on Pixabay


End file.
